Currently, it is common for a user to have multiple communication channels (e.g., e-mail, instant message, social media) open with different participants at the same time on the same computing device. For example, a user may be communicating with two different individuals in two separate instant messaging chat sessions at the same time on the user's computing device. In another example, a user may be in the process of e-mailing a work colleague while at the same posting a message on the user's social media (e.g., Facebook®) homepage.
As a result, it is not uncommon for a user to accidentally send a message to an unintended person. For example, a user may accidentally e-mail a message to the user's work colleague that the user intended to post on the user's social media homepage. If the message contained questionable content, then sending the message to the unintended person could be embarrassing, disrespectful or even result in the user losing his/her job. Hence, it is important to ensure that the message is being sent to the correct person.
Unfortunately, there is not currently a means for ensuring that composed messages are being sent to the intended recipient.